


Torako & Wrestling

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Yotsuba&!
Genre: F/F, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asagi motions Yotsuba over and says in a stage whisper, "I hear Torako's weakness is tickles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torako & Wrestling

Torako slides her hand under Asagi's tank top, cups her breast through her bra. She kisses the corner of Asagi's jaw as Asagi makes a little noise in the back of her throat and squirms under her. "You sure no one's going to interrupt?" Torako murmurs, glancing over at the open bedroom door.

"I told you," Asagi says, unbuttoning Torako's jeans. "Dad's at work, Mom's visiting a friend in Sendai, Fuka's got some school thing, and Ena's over at Miura's."

Torako _mmm_s and kisses her, lifting her hips so Asagi can tug her jeans down. Her jeans are down around her thighs, Asagi's hand in her panties, when a familiar voice behind them says, "Tora! Asagi! What are you doing!?"

They both freeze. Torako doesn't know whether to laugh or curse, but she says, "You forgot someone."

She flops onto the bed next to Asagi and tugs her jeans back up. Yotsuba is looking at them suspiciously.

Asagi straightens her bra, rolls onto her side and says, "We were wrestling."

"How come you were taking Tora's clothes off?"

"It's my special move."

"Special move?" Yotsuba's eyes widen.

"Yep, you saw how she had me pinned down, right?"

Yotsuba nods vigorously, then glares at Torako.

"What're you looking at me like that fo- gah!" Torako shouts, as Yotsuba lands on top of her and immediately starts trying to unbutton her fly. "Hey!" She tries to grab Yotsuba's wrists, but the brat just wriggles away like an eel.

"No, no, Yotsuba," Asagi says, but instead of trying to pull Yotsuba off or anything helpful like that, she just sits up and scoots over to the edge of the bed. "You can't copy my move, you've gotta come up with one of your own."

"Like what?" Yotsuba pauses in mid reach, and Torako bats her hand away again.

Asagi motions Yotsuba over and says in a stage whisper, "I hear Torako's weakness is tickles."

"Asagi, you traitor!"

Yotsuba's eyes narrow and she's getting ready to launch herself at Torako when Mr. Koiwai's voice wafts up from downstairs: "Hello? Is Yotsuba here?"

"It's my dad!" Yotsuba shouts, and leaps off the bed.

"Did you leave the door open?" Asagi says, following Yotsuba as she dashes out of the room.

Torako watches her go, then rolls onto her back with a sigh. So much for no interruptions. She can hear snippets of the conversation downstairs, mainly Yotsuba going on about wrestling. The child doesn't seem to have an indoor voice.

Eventually there are bye-byes and the sound of the door shutting and then Asagi's footsteps on the stairs. Torako rolls onto her side again and props herself up on one elbow.

"Well?"

"They're going shopping," Asagi says. "No interruptions. This time for sure."

"Uh-huh."

Asagi lies down next to her and smiles. "I locked the door, too."

"Ooh, you're serious." Torako laughs and plucks idly at the hem of Asagi's shirt. "You don't ever want to have kids, do you?"

"Oh, I want a houseful of little Yotsubas, don't you?"

Torako sits up. "I think it's time for me to go."

"Kidding!" Asagi laughs, grabbing her wrist. "Come back here, you."

"What if I get you pregnant?" Torako says, straight-faced. "I just don't think I can take that risk."

"I'll tickle you!"

"Anything but that!" Torako falls back on the bed, arms crossed defensively in front of her.

Asagi scoots closer, still giggling, and gives her a kiss. "How about this?"

"Hmm..." Torako says, pretending to think about it as she presses Asagi onto her back. "That might be acceptable."


End file.
